Moon's Teen Shelter
by LauraRauraRoss
Summary: "There's a story behind every person. There's a reason why they're the way the are. They aren't just like that because they want to. Something in the past created them, and sometimes, things just can't go back to the way they were." When Austin rescues Ally, a homeless teen who is being hunted down, he takes her to Moon's Teen Shelter. But some people are broken beyond repair.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys so this is my new story. You might have read my other story 'saving hope' if not go check it out!**

**Rated T for langauge, dark themes and other things (not sure how to word.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally or ANYTHING you recognise in this story, this disclaimer is for this chapter and all following.**

**characters: OOC (mostly Ally, but you might see her change back)**

**Warning:**** This story covers very dark themes. Most of which I have experience with through friends and family. I would appreciate not to get hate as this story has a very emotional connection with me.**

* * *

**Full summary**

**Ally's life has gone down hill from the moment she turned 13. Her whole family is either missing, dead or just doesn't care. She's turned to the streets after multiple bad foster home experiences. Living on the streets are dangerous so turning to drugs and other life-threatening situations leaves her with nothing in her life. But what if this is all misunderstood? Her only true friend who knows the truth has mysteriously left. Although she has an idea why. Now that someone is after her, what is she going to do? Especially once they leave her in the gutter after giving her a 'warning'.**

**Austin Moon's parents own a shelter. 'Moon's Teen Shelter', the shelter has evolved in to a foster home over the years but the kids there would call it a family. Austin, Along with his siblings they help work there, whether it's cooking, cleaning or just talking to them, the Moon children make sure to act like friends and family to the teens.**

**One night when Austin's driving back from the store he think he has hit someone with his car. When they refuse to get help Austins takes them back to the shelter. After discovering the girl's name to be Ally Dawson they do a background check on her. Austin convinces his parent to let her stay there and his only job is to befriend her to make sure she stays out of trouble. Can he break Ally from her shell?**

**It takes Ally Some ****time to warm over to everyone but when you are thrown in the mix with happy, fun-loving people. And especially someone who willing to be there and help you, sometimes you can change. But even when you are surrounded by caring people. Trouble, bad memories and life murdering events always find a way back to the heart. With a deeply depressed Ally and so much danger around. Will she take anymore before it's too much, will she break a promise she made her sister years ago, at least that way she will see her again right, she'll be free.**

**Can Austin possibly save her from this mess?**

**And just when you think things are better... **

**Death doesn't let you escape that easy, even if it has to tear through everyone else to get you.**

**Authors Note 2:**** Well I hope that sounded interesting enough for you. Don't worry it's not completely doom and gloom. There will be sweet, funny and comical parts in it as well. And who knows, what's and A & A fanfic without auslly?**

* * *

_"Where's my money Dawson? You've been keeping me waiting and you know I hate waiting." He says in a dangerously low tone._

_"I-I'll get you it. I promise! I just need... more time." She begs._

_"A-Ally?" A weak voice says._

_She turns around to see her only friend standing there._

_"Eliot thank god you're ok, where have you been!" She shouted, but they both knew she was more scared for him._

_"I'm sorry." He whispers before blood starts to appear in his mouth._

_She looks at him wide-eyed before noticing a bullet hole appear on his chest, and he falls to the ground._

* * *

"NOOO!" She wakes up screaming.

Once again she's had a dream where Eliot dies. There always different, but he always dies.

She looks around to check, just incase he has miraculously came back.

But like always, she's alone in the alley way.

At least this time she's in the same one she fell asleep in.

Ever since Eliot disappeared she's become an easy target.

He was her only friend, the only one who understood her. They looked out for each other. And you need someone like that when your living on the streets.

It makes her sick to her stomach to think what has happened to him. But she's got a pretty good idea.

Wanting to forget these thoughts she reaches into her jacket pocket to find her 'get-a-way'.

"Crap! Where the hell is it?" She curses under her breath.

Don't let that get to you. Ally Dawson was never one for drugs. But if you've been in as much pain as she has for the past years of her life, then you probably wouldn't turn down a chance to Just relax and let go for a little bit.

Besides she used to watch how happy Eliot got whenever he tried it. She just wanted to be happy again, just for a little while.

But as you know it's never just 'one time'. People get addicted and though she wanted to stop, she couldn't find a reason why.

"Damn it, someone's stolen it!" She yells smashing her hand off the brick wall in annoyance.

It should hurt, but over the years she's numbed.

But it wouldn't matter to her anyway.

* * *

"Austin! Where is my work hat?" Trish, one of the teens that lives at 'Moons Teen Shelter' yells.

"I don't know? What job have you got this week." He replies mockingly.

"Watch your tongue Moon, you parents might have fostered me but that doesn't mean I won't hit you."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Trish I've known you for- OW!"

She leaves the room with a smirk on her face.

"Well how am I meant to help you look for it now?" He says to himself.

"Dude you have got to stop talking to yourself." Anthony, another shelter kids says walking straight by him.

'why is everyone being so arrogant today?' he thinks to himself.

"Austin honey." his mother calls.

"yes?" he says a little annoyed.

"Tone mister!" Mimi warns. "Anyway your sister needs you to pick her up teen vogue, Anthony was complaining about lack of fruit loops, Dez needs you to get fish food and-"

"Dez doesn't have a fish?"

"Honey we both know by now what Dez is like. Now go to the store."

"why me?" he wines.

"Because, one; you technically work here and two; you're the only one with a car."

"come on its not work if they are all my siblings."

"There not all your siblings."

"Come on the ones you haven't already adopted or fostered are probably on your list."

She gives her son a playful smile. Everyone in the area knows about 'Moons Teen Shelter' and how Mimi and mike Moon opened it years ago for the less fortunate Teens of Miami. It was stressful at first, but any business dealing with troubled teens would be. Over the years the shelter has become a foster home to the residents. And with a few strays every now and then, the majority of the time they get alone like a family.

* * *

"Look who's come crawling back."

"Shut up, you know I can't go back to Sam." she spits back at him.

"whatever, have you got my money Dawson?" he asks, taunting Her by waving around her 'get-a-way'

"You know I'm tight on money..."

"Sorry sweet-cheekes." he says so close that she could feel his breath. "No money, no stuff. But remember there is always another way to repay me."

"No way, I am NOT doing that, I'm not that desperate."

She expects him to resort with something even more vile, but he just runs away.

"Sweet-cheekes is it? Nah. I don't think the boss will like that nick name." An unfamiliar voices says from behind her.

"Yeah, what was it he called you? Môj otrok..." another rasps.

She freezes, not wanting to move a muscle. She knows that Sam has sent them.

"So. Seems we have a little... Business to attend to. Have you got the money?" The first man says in a dangerously low tone.

"How did you find me?" she says with all the confidence she could cluster.

They both give a chuckle. "Sam knows everything, now let's see... No money I presume?"

"That's pretty big vocabulary for someone who can't spell cat." she resorts, instantly regretting it.

The man gives a cold laugh, sending shivers down her spine. "I think we'll give you a 'waning' this time around."

* * *

As Austin drives back from the store he notices a figure staggering on the side-walk.

"Probably another drunk." He mutters to himself speeding past them.

Just as he goes to adjust his rear-view mirror he catches a glimpse of the person lying on the road.

"Crap did I just hit them?" He panics and stops the car before running over to them.

"Are you alright?" He leans down and turns them on there back. He notes that it's a girl, no older than himself. Her face is all bloody and bruised.

"Oh my god did I do this? I'm so sorry-" He stops when he realises she isn't responding and her eyes are still closed. "I'm calling an ambulance." He picks up his phone but stops when he hear a quiet noise.

He looks down and the girls lips are slightly parted, as if she's trying to say something.

"Don't worry I'm getting help." he tells her.

"No." she gasps, so quietly, not even audible, but he heard.

"Look your injured, you need help."

As he's dialing 911 the girl musters up all he strength an knocks the phone from his hand.

"What the-"

He's cut off when the girl finally opens her eyes and all he can see is her pleading- begging for him to not call.

"I can't leave you here I- I'll get you help, no hospitals I promise." he tells her.

She seems to relax a little but fear is still plastered on her face.

And it doesn't help when he picks her up and places her in the backseat of his car.

Every possible bad situation that could or already has happened to her runs through her mind.

She closes her eyes waiting on him to do something, anything. But all that comes is the car engine.

"Don't worry I promise you'll be ok, everything is going to be fine." he ensures her, but she's not convinced. To scared and tiered to move, all she can do is wait. For whatever it is he wants with her.

But little does she know, Austin is not a bad guy, he wants to help.

And he's taking her to the only safe place he knows.

Moons Teen Shelter.

"Moms going to kill me." he says under his breath.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well what did you guys thinks of the first chapter? I was debating about if I should rate it M because of some of the topics but I may just give a warning at the start of those chapters. There isn't going to be sex in this story but the topic may come up.**

**There is so much depth in this story that I can't wait to reveal, as well as a few unexpected twists.**

**I think my writing has improved from saving hope, but that's just my opinion.**

**So does anyone know what Moj otrok means? Don't worry it'll make sence in later chapters.**

**Please review and I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Ok so I'm currenty away at the moment and this chapter and the next chapter have been pre-written. Once I update the next chapter I won't be able to again until the 30th... I think.**

**Anyway I hope that you still read this story even though the updates are spaced out, but as soon as I get back I'll update a lot quicker.**

* * *

As Austin pulls up to the drive-way he notices that all the lights are out.

Ashleigh, his older sister has probably got them all gathered in the livingroom watching movies.

Mike and Mimi must have left.

They sometimes leave them in charge so they can have a break. But it's no bother, it's a second home to him and his sister.

Austin's 16 and Ashleigh is 18 so there the same age as most of the teens there, that's probably one of the reasons they all bond so well.

He turns around to see that the girl has fallen into unconsciousness and his heart speeds up as he thinks about what's going to happen.

Quickly he lifts her out the car and takes her inside. She's so light, and quite small, maybe the girl is younger than him? That would make him feel even worse about knocking her over.

He's careful to make sure no one sees him, because then he would really be done for.

Once he reaches the top of the stairs Ashleigh shouts up to him.

"Hey Austin, is that you back?"

He doesn't have time to answer so he starts running down the hall until he reaches a spare bedroom.

He places the girl on the bed and her body lies there lifeless.

There's a knock on the door and he runs out the room, quickly closing the door, only to be faced by his angry-looking sister.

"What was that all about?" she demands.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you heard me. What's in the room?" She looks directly into his eyes. "What are you hiding..."

"Noting! I swear, why are you so up tight tonight, this isn't like you." He says, desperately trying to change the subject. But is hand still has a firm grip on the door handle.

Ashleigh lets out a sigh. "Sorry, I just though you might have been a stray, and after the last incident when we were alone... I- I was just scared."

"Sorry. I didn't think of that. But don't worry, nothing like that will ever happen again. That guy is locked up-"

"Let's not talk about it." She cuts him off. "Well." She lets out a deep breath. "I'm going back down to watch the rest of 'independence day'. You wanna join? It has aliens."

"No thanks, I think I'm going to bed, I've had a busy day..."

"Ok suit yourself."

"Wait Ashleigh! Do you know where the first aid kit is? I uh... really hurt my leg when I- um... slammed it in the car door... yeah."

She gives a unconvinced look but decides to go along with it.

"The third drawer in the cabin at the end of the hall."

Austin knew that she knew he was hiding something, but if there was one thing she has learned about her brother, it's better for him to come to her if he needs help.

* * *

Ally wakes up with an unusual, yet familiar feeling of comfort underneath her.

It takes a while, but soon dawns on her that she's lying on a bed... 'but how?' She thinks to herself.

And that's when she remembers a boy taking her away somewhere, and her eyes shoot open.

She looks around the room and panic rises, until she sees the boy sitting in the corner. He's asleep.

Now is her chance to escape.

As she sits up the all too well-known feeling of her pounding head makes her let out a silent yelp.

She notes that the has a bandage on her forehead as well as her hand.

Her jacket is lying at the bottom of the bed and as she stands up to get it, her legs give way from underneath her.

Sam's baboons really did give her a do'in.

"Wow, oh g- here, don't panic." She hears his voice, it sounds a little calmer than the last time she heard it, and he races over to her.

He hooks his arms under her and lifts her up on to the bed, before kneeling down on the floor in front of her. Steadying his hands incase she falls.

"Ok try not to move to much-"

"Where am I!" She tries to shout but, because of the state she's in she doesn't want to anger him. Who knows what he'll do.

"You're at Moons Teen Shelter, I'm Austin-"

"Shelter? What do you mean?" She whispers hugging her knees close to her chest.

Austin's been around this shelter his whole life so he knows a troubled teen when he sees one.

"Hey, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you. Your safe now."

"Just let me go!" She shouts.

"I can't do that, your hurt and you wont go to a hospital."

"So what? Your going to keep me captive? Fine do what ever the hell you want with me. Sam's going to anyway." She whispers the last part.

"Ok I understand your scared right now, but you are in a safe place. This shelter is specifically for teens like you-"

"Like me yeah? You mean worthless pieces of trash that have no purpose."

"Everyone has a purpose. Look," He takes a breath. He's never actually had to deal with this. Usually it's his parents that do this part. He just makes everyone here feel wanted, like part of a family. "Why don't you go to sleep here tonight and we can figure something out in the morning?"

"No way! I'm not staying here to talk to some stranger about my life, it's none of your business!"

Just then the door opens.

"Whats with all the noise? Some of us are trying to sleep, it's freaking 3 AM!" Dallas says, looking straight at Austin before gazing over to Ally who was once again cowering in the corner.

"Who's that?" He asks.

"Dallas you need to leave now ok. Go back to sleep, now is not the time to explain." Austin says.

He just hopes his sister can't hear anything.

"But how did she get in here? I thought We have to lock the doors now after the last incident that happened?"

Dallas walks forward so he can take a better look but on instinct Ally starts screaming.

Austin instantly steps in between the two of them.

"Dallas go now." He says sternly. And with that Dallas goes back to his room, obviously confused about what just happened.

When he's gone Austin turns around and kneels in front of Ally again.

"He's away now, don't worry he wouldn't hurt you. Like I told you, your safe here."

_~ FlashBack ~_

_"YOU Stay away from her, do you understand!" Eliot demands the man who just tried to attack Ally._

_"E-Eliot, be careful. He has a knife." She whispers from behind him._

_"Yeah better listen to princess." The man says. "I mean if your dead then I can have her all to myself."_

_"Stab me then, go for it! But you will never escape me. I'll make sure that you never touch her again."_

_"Eliot..."_

_*BANG*_

_The man was on the floor._

_"Did you just-"_

_"Shh, it's ok." He coos, wrapping her in a hug. "He's gone now, don't worry he will never hurt you again. I'll never let anyone hurt you."_

_She doesn't reply, but instead just hugs him tighter._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Ally starts quietly sobbing before she feels a hand on her arm and she jumps away.

"Don't touch me." She tells him.

"Ok." He puts his hands up. "Just go to sleep, you need rest."

"I told you I'm not staying here."

"Well I'm not letting you go back home like that."

"I don't have a home." she says and Austin immediately cringes. He knows by now what not to say to troubled teens. Talking about home is definitely one of them.

"Sorry, but trust me. Just sleep here tonight, get something to eat in the morning then you can go."

She looks up at him and something reminds her of Eliot, but she can't put her finger on it. Maybe it's the determination he has, I mean when she first met Eliot it took a lot of his persuasion for her to come around to him. And then they became inseparable. But she's not going to let this boy get to her like that. Once morning comes she is out of here.

"Fine." She mumbles before lying down.

* * *

As Ally wakes up, she is greeted by a pair a honey eyes. But not the same ones she has seen before.

"Hello, my name is Analiese!"

As ally slowly sits up she looks down at the little girl standing next to her bed.

"Mommy told to wake everyone up for breakfast, I don't think she knows your here though. Usually I'm not allowed to talk to new people because they might be dang-"

"Analiese!" she was interrupted by none other than Austin.

He shoos her out the room but quickly crouches down to her level.

"Don't tell mom and dad, just... Can you get Ashleigh please." He begs. "But don't tell her about the new girl ok? It's are secret." he puts his finger to his lips and she nods running away.

"Sorry about that, she gets a little nosey."

Ally just sits staring at him, not wanting to move or talk.

"So umm, we need to talk about a few things-"

"I told you I don't wanna talk!" she interjects.

"I know, I get it. But there are things you need to know."

"Hey Austin, Analiese said you needed help- oh hi there." the blonde girl waves to Ally. "Austin can I speak to you out in hall a moment."

"Actually no, look I know what you're going to say. But we need to talk to her." He points to Ally.

Ally just looks at him in disbelief before standing up, only to nearly fall again. But Austin manages to catch her on time.

"Get off me!" she yells.

He places her down on the bed lightly.

"I've already told you I'm not staying. Now let me go! You basically kidnapped me! Do you usually go picking up road kill from the gutters?"

"You picked her up off the street!" his sister yells.

"What was I meant to do? I hit her with my car and she wouldn't go to hospital. I couldn't leave her!"

"What?" Ally asks. "You never hit me!"

"Yes I did, I mean... Didn't I?" Austins says puzzled.

"Ok this is too much drama!" Ashleigh states. "I'm getting mom and dad."

"No!" Austin shouts. Before going over and whispering in her ear. "I think she's in trouble. If we talk her into staying we can get her help, but if you get mom and dad she'll just run off. Trust me on this."

Ashleigh looks at him in annoyance but agrees.

Ally who is shocked about what's happening can move. Apart from Eliot and the occasional dealer, she hasn't really spoken to anyone in a long time. 'Do they really Want to help me?' she thinks, but quickly brushes away the thoughts.

Ashleigh sits on the edge of the bed, but Ally moves as far away as possible.

"Ok so your probably really confused so let me try to explain. My name is Ashleigh and my parents own Moons Teen Shelter, that's where we are now. It takes in troubled teens and gives them a home." Ashleigh senses anger in Ally's eyes.

"Or just a place to stay." she paused for a moment. "Well it did but after an incident a while back we don't really take strays anymore. But don't worry you're an exception! You see my idiot brother here thought he had hit you and brought you here for help. We really mean no harm."

Ally nods understanding that they aren't going to hurt her. But still she keeps a safe distance.

"I really am sorry." Austin speaks up. "Do you Want anything to eat of drink?"

"No thanks." she says. But inside shes dying for something.

"Ok I need to go back downstairs so mom and dad don't suspect anything. Dont worry I'll cover for you." Ashleigh tells her brother before Exiting the room.

"Can I go now?" Ally asks.

"Umm..." Austin scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Could you stay a little while longer? Just to make sure your ok? I'll get you food, medicine and new bandages."

Ally was going to disagree but she started to feel light-headed and held onto the table side for balance.

Austin not wanting to be screamed at by her again decided not to hold her up this time.

"Fine." she says.

And he quickly races out the room to get the supplies.

Little did she know Austin had a plan. She wasn't going back to wherever she had come from.

So many questions wiz around his head about the mystery girl. He doesn't even know her name.

But in time he plans on getting her to open up.

* * *

**Authors Note: So what did you guys think? I know not that much had happened. This was a bit of a filler. But trust me, I have A LOT planned for this story. But you might have gotten that from the summary.**

**Anyway next chapter you will you will learn who the kids that live there are.**

**Incase you are confused Dallas is a shelter kid but don't worry, I'll make it clear in the next chapter.**

**Ok so please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys! **

**Anyway in this chapter you will learn whole bunch of characters.**

**See what happens with Ally. Will she stay or will she go?**

**And a flashback or two?**

**Theres so much mystery. And you don't even know the set up for half of it. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok so I don't know what you like so I just grabbed whatever was left over from breakfast. There was only pancakes."

He puts the plate In front of her and she just looks at it. She can't remember the last time she was given proper food to eat.

The room is silent for a moment before Austin remembers something.

"I forgot the Advil, I'll be back in a minute." he tells her before leaving her in the room once again.

When she is sure he had gone she eats the pancakes.

Her stomach is rumbling, probably from the feeling of food. And in a few minutes there all gone.

She gives a little inward smile at the oddly familiar feeling of being full.

She hasn't experienced that in a long time.

"Wow you can eat them almost as fast as I can. And that's saying something, I'm like a world champion pancake eater." Austin says with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

But Ally just stares up at him.

"Don't worry I wasnt watching you, I've just arrived back." He tells her, as if he read her mind.

He hands her over some Advil and a glass of water.

"It'll make you feel better." He ensures her.

"Yeah I've heard that before." She says under her breath before taking the pills.

Austin pulls a chair over and sits in front of her with the first aid box on his lap.

"Ok so I'm going to change your bandages, are you ok with that?"

Ally looks at him closely, unsure of what to say.

"I can do it myself."

"No you can't because your hand is also bandaged and very swollen. I think it might be broken. Does it hurt?"

"No."

Austin looks into her eyes, but there blank. She seems robotic.

Feeling uncomfortable Ally looks away.

"Fine just be quick." She tells him.

Austin leans forward and slowly takes off the bandage around her head to reveal a nasty looking cut.

"Is it bad?" She asks.

"Hmm?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost so I'm guessing that it looks bad?" She snaps.

"It's deep. Are you sure it doesn't hurt–"

"Positive."

* * *

After a while Austin has cleaned and covered all her visible injures.

He caught her wincing a few times but decided not to say anything about it.

"Can I please go now."

"Ok."

"Thank–"

"BUT! Only if you can walk to the door."

Ally looks at him strangely before standing up without thinking.

Pain overwhelms her but she continues to walk.

It becomes too much for her and she falls to the ground, only to be caught be Austin.

He gently sits her down against the wall before siting next to her.

"I don't think you are fit to go anywhere just yet."

"But I can't stay here!"

"Where are you going to go?" He asks her.

She feels slightly embarrassed to tell him, but has figured that he's going to get an answer one way or another.

"I have this alley way that I've been staying in for a while now."

"You know your not safe there, especially in the condition you're in. Why don't you want to stay here? We can get you help and make you better."

She gives a chuckle before looking at him. "I can't be helped, I'm broken beyond repair."

"I believe everyone can be saved from there Demon's, you just need a little support."

_~Flashback~_

_"What's your name?" he asks the girl hiding behind the trash can._

_"A-Ally."_

_"You don't have to be afraid of me Ally, I'm not like the others out. I have a sister too. Well had." he says sadly. "I've been looking out for you these past few weeks, your new here and very young."_

_"Why are you being nice to me?"_

_"Because I can tell your broken. We all are. That's why we need someone to care. Its tough here,especially when your alone. You need protecting and I'm gonna do that. From other people and yourself."_

_Ally gives him a confused look._

_"I'll save you from your inner Demon's. They always find a way to get you, but I believe we can all be saved, we just need a little support."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Anger rages in Ally as she remembers Eliot saying that to her the first time she met him.

It makes her angry to think that he's gone.

He cared about her.

It makes her angry to think she's let these Demon's get to her.

But what makes her even more Angry is the fact that Austin's reminding her of everything.

Everything she wants to forget.

"So you not letting me go then." she snaps coldly.

"I thought we've moved passed this?" he grunts. "One week."

"what?" she asks.

"Stay one week. That way your physical scars will have healed."

"No."

"Why not?"

She rolls her eyes at him. If she could get out of here she would.

"You're gonna make me talk to people. I don't do that. I don't do this."

"This?"

"Yes! This. The whole talking to YOU! You're a stranger!"

"I'm not going to hurt–"

"Shut. Up! Just stop ok. Let me go!" she screams.

Moments of silence go by and Austin waits for her to calm down.

"Where else does it hurt?" he asks.

"What?"

"Well you can't walk so clearly you're hurt in other places besides your head and hand. I didn't want to check when you were out cold."

"why not?"

"I would never violate someone like that. Especially if I don't know them."

* * *

After a while Ally got up from the ground and limped over to the bed.

"My stomach hurts, and my leg. It's probably just bruised though."

"Do you want to check it out? I can leave the room if you want, Ashleigh will have a change of clothes." he says quickly standing up.

She nods her head not meeting his gaze.

Her clothes are beyond worn out and scruffy.

Once she hears the door close she goes over to the mirror she lifts her top to check the other injures.

Bruises,scratches and bloody wounds cover her body.

She probably has a broken rib or two and she's surprised she isn't internally bleeding.

Although knowing her luck she will wake up Half dead in tomorrow morning.

There's a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." she says forgetting she's still looking in the mirror.

"Oh my god!"

She turns around and follows Austin's gaze to her stomach before quickly pulling down her top and races over to get the clothes.

"You really need to see a doctor!"

"No I don't I'm fine. Just let me change!" she urges pushing him out the room.

"well you need to get it checked out!"

"No!" she screams slamming the door before sliding down it.

Tears well in her eyes but she won't dare let them fall.

"Please... I want you help you. You're in more pain than your making it out to be."

"I'm fine. Really. Why can't you just leave it alone. I don't need anyone's help."

Austin thinks for a minute about what to say next. 'Why is she so scared to get help?' he thinks to himself.

"Who did this to you?" he whispers through the door.

"You, remember you hit me with your car."

"No, you told me I didn't. Now tell me the truth."

"No! I– I can't... I don't have to! I don't know you and you don't know me! Why are you so persistent?"

"Because I've been around this shelter my whole life. I've seen people like you, I get that your scared and broken and although you will never admit it, you need someone to care for you, someone who will look out for you–"

"I did have someone like that. They understood me and protected me. They were ALWAYS there for me! They were my help and now there gone. So thank you for the offer but I don't need it anymore."

Ally crawls over to the bed, leaning against it, closing her eyes.

A minute later she feels the presence of someone in the room.

"So this person... You miss them don't you?"

"Yeah." she whispers defeated.

"I'm sorry." he tells her. "I didn't mean to push you too far. I just can't shake the feeling that I need to make sure your ok. If I let you go and something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Ally thinks to herself.

Will she be able to survive alone. If someone tries to attack her she won't be able to fight back or run away.

"I'll stay one more night." she tells him.

"That's ok, and if you feel like you want to stay longer, that's ok."

She nods head and an awkward silence fills the room. Austin scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm going to need to tell my mom about you..."

"What? Why can't I just stay in here? You don't have to stay with me! Just lock the door, I'll be fine. No one needs to know I'm here!"

"I am not locking you in here. And don't worry, my mom deals with the stuff on a regular basis. She just needs to know that here, she will make sure that your ok, that you get cleaned, clothed and fed. And to make sure none of the others come near you or interfere."

"Others?"

"Yeah, the other kids here. There's me– Austin. Ashleigh– who is 18 and Analiese– who's six. We are all biological. Me and Ashleigh work here. We where in charge last night."

"I've met her, haven't I? And your little sister as well..."

"Yeah sorry about that–"

"It's ok."

"Right. Anyway Ashton is my adopted brother, he's 19 and in college. Trish, Dez and Anthony are the foster kids of the family, but they live here. Cassidy's what we call a 'shelter kid', meaning that she's just staying here, she's not adopter or fostered by us–"

"Why?"

"Well I'm not alowd to give away information like that. But she has an older brother so she doesn't need another guardian, just a home."

'Home. Yeah right.' Ally thinks.

"And last but not least there's Dallas– another shelter kid... He's the one that came in here last night..."

"Oh." Is all she can say.

"So are you ok for me to get my mom?"

She gives him an unsure look.

"Everything will work out. Then when your ready you can leave. You can stay in this room the whole time if you want. But just remember you're safe. Who ever did this to you can't–"

"Stop." She feels anger boil up inside her.

"Sorry, I'll go get her now."

He stops at the door and turns around.

"I never did catch your name?"

"Umm... It's Ally." she whispers quietly.

"ok Ally. I'll be back soon and we can talk everything over." he tells her before running out the door.

'Wait. Talk? I don't want to talk about anything. No one can know!' Ally thinks to herself.

Its not until she talked to Austin she realized how weak and vulnerable she really is. Ally has always thought she was tough, but now she's talking to strangers and agreeing to stay in a shelter. This isn't her.

The new her anyway.

Maybe she is safe here? She's pretty sure Sam wont find her.

Maybe a night in a warm bed with clean clothes and proper food will do her the world of good.

She will be on top of her game soon enough and maybe even figure out away to escape Sam.

Totally oblivious to Austin's plan. Ally is determined that she won't stay in this shelter any longer than another day.

She can't risk bumping into the other kids. By the sounds of it there are a lot of them.

But if Austin gets his way. She will just have to over come that fear.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok so I might not be able to update until the 30th (that's when I get home) but I hope you liked it? **

**So Austin's convinced her to stay another night, but can he make her stay longer.**

**I don't want to rush the build up of there trust so although it seems she's slightly warming over to him in the next few chapters she maybe be quite bipolar and realize how she's acting...**

**By the way I got an awesome review from 'ilovebunnys' I'm not gonna lie, I was crying with laughter so much when I read that! **

**Anyway.**

**Please review! It gives me the strength to carry on!**

**And maybe if I get 10 reviews or over I'll update before the 30th...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin! How many times have I told you, call me if anything like this happens when you're in charge." Mimi tells her son.

"Mom I'm sorry. But it's not like I'm not used to meeting new people. We have had a lot of strays in the past."

"Yes, but it's usually me and your father that deal with them. Your only 16! Anything could have happened."

Austin looks around the office. It's full of pictures of the kids who have lived here. They all looks so happy. Yet, at one point they to where broken.

Like Ally.

But there's something different about her.

Austin knows that she is going to be difficult. But if everything goes as planned, he will get her to open up.

"Austin are you listening to me!"

"Yes. Look I've already told you how sorry I am. But it's not like she was a danger to me. She was basically dying when I found her–"

"No she wasn't. And if that were the case then you should have called an ambulance, no matter what she said!"

He lets out a Sigh.

He understands why his mom is so angry with him, especially after the break-in a few moths back. But usually she deals with this stuff very well.

"Mom please calm down. I know I should have called you but the girl— Ally— she's really scared. Something really bad has happened to her. She needs help."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed at the moment." Mimi says running her hand through her hair, something that Austin has picked up over the years. "So is this Ally girl ok, does she need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes, but she wont go. I've tried my best to help her but there's so much damage..."

"Alright I'll go up and talk to her, maybe try to negotiate with her? You said she'll only stay the night? Maybe we can work something out, there are plenty of homeless shelters that will be more than happy–"

"Yeah, and there's also this shelter! For _teens _like her. We are the only place that can help her. She will be safe here!" he exclaims.

"Yes but she has already told you she doesn't Want to stay—"

"Oh when has that ever stopped you from helping anyone! Can I remind you of what Anthony was like?"

"look Austin there's something your father and I have been thinking about for while, and as we are getting older, the shelter is becoming difficult to maintain."

"Wait... You want to close the shelter?"

"No, of course not! We're just not going to be able to take in more people."

"Well then make Ally your last. Please mom! I don't know what it is, but I have to help her. Please, give her a chance, everyone here has had one." He begs.

"We'll see how it goes."

Austin lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Hey Austin," Trish says walking into the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, just in my room..."

"Really, doing what? I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Oh, well... just stuff."

The latino raises her eyebrows. "Okay."

"Wait No! Not that! It's not what you–"

He's cut off with her laughter.

"Trish." He wines.

"Relax Austin, I'm just playing with you."

"Ha, funny." He says in a mono-tone. "Hey have you seen my Mom?"

"Nope, but she wont let anyone upstairs."

Just then Mimi walks in the kitchen.

"Austin, can I talk to you in the hall?" She asks.

"Sure." He replies following her.

"How is she?"

"Well you were right in saying that she's stubborn. And I agree something very serious has happened to her... she's very preserved."

"Did she say anything, about staying here longer?"

"No she hasn't spoken a word to me. I explained how she can stay the night and if she wants she can join us for dinner. I tried to get her to show me her injuries, but she refused. If anything gets worse we will have to call a doctor though."

She takes a moment before looking her son in the eyes.

"I see why you worry about her going off into the streets again. Especially with the state she's in. But this girl needs proper help. I'm talking about medical attention, therapy. And I'm pretty sure she's not 18, so social workers are going to be involved..."

"But we have done this before with everyone else."

"Austin, this is the type of stuff I was telling you about earlier. It's all getting too much for us to cope with. Each kid here needs special attention, and if Ally stays then she's going to need it more than anyone–"

"I'll do it. I'll be her carer, I'll listen to her talk about her problems and help her overcome them. I'll be her one-to-one person. I wont leave her side. I'll be her councilor. I can do this. I've had practice with everyone else. They all learned to trust me, and I'm sure Ally will as well. Just let her stay."

* * *

He knocks on her door before slowly entering.

She's wearing the clothes he gave her earlier.

It's just a simple T-shirt and sweat pants.

But now he realizes just how small and bony she is. He couldn't tell before because she was dressed in layers and had a jacket on (which is odd for Miami).

She turns around and looks at him before self-consciously wrapping her arms around herself.

"What do you want?" It comes out hoarse.

"Would you like to come down for dinner? You wouldn't have to speak to anyone."

"No!" She snaps.

"Well I could bring you up something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something!"

Knowing exactly what he means, Ally tightens the grip around her small frame.

All the way up her arms are bruised. She looks so exhausted. The dark circles under her eyes stand out from her pale face.

"Well if you need anything my room is right across from yours, the kitchen is down stairs to the right if you get hungry, and there's a bathroom just down hall. Or if you want you can use the one in my room so no one sees you."

He's sure Ally stopped listening as she seems to be looking out the window at the clouds.

Just as he turns around to leave her voice pipes up.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

She looks at him for a minute.

"Nevermind." She whispers looking down and wrapping her arms around her again.

He walks up to her and kneels down next to her bed.

"Here take my hoodie." He hands it over.

She just looks at him like he's crazy.

"I can tell you're a little uncomfortable, so here. You can wear this. I'll just get it back another time."

"You make it sound like I'm staying here permanently." She mutters slipping on the over sized jumper.

"Well the choice is yours." He smiles before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Austin..." She asks wearily.

"Yeah?" He answers in a soft voice.

"Umm, thank you." She says quickly before looking out the window again.

It may not be much, but it's a step closer to his goal.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys. Well I'm back from holiday now and I didn't realise until now that I had 3 stories to update. So I'm sorry if there a little delayed. I know I said I would update this before the 30th but it's really hard to write chapters on my phone, especially in Wi-Fi cafe's. And to be honest I wasn't happy with the first draft so I waited until I got home to re-write it. I didn't 'want you guys to have a rushed chapter. **

**This is a story I have worked hard to plan out and prepare. It's one that I want to be proud of. I appreciate that you like this story and I feel bad for keeping you all waiting. there's so much to this and I feel I haven't yet even begun.**

**I hope you all stay with me because I'm positive that you will be pleased.**

**Anyway. I'm excited for the next chapter because a certain character (who will turn out to be very important in one of the plots) is going to be making more appearances from now on hopefully.**

**Incase you're confussed the character is Analiese, and she was inspired from a story that glorychildern gave me. I think you will like her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's P.O.V**** What's this? I'm updating this story on the same night as 'Meeting Jack Fro- Austin'? Why yes, yes I am. And that is all thanks to you (and R5Family4ever) Because of all the positive response I got from my thank you note to you guys in saving love. I mean some people PMed me, that's crazy (in a good way), I'm just so happy that you all appreciate it.**

**So here you go!**

* * *

Austin wakes up with a start.

He senses that someone is watching him.

He looks over to the door.

The room is pitch black and there is only a dim light coming from the end of the hall.

But it's enough to show the shadow standing there.

He sits up and rubs his eyes, but when his eyesight adjusts, the person is no longer there.

_That's weird?_ He thinks to himself.

Usually if any of the kids need him they wake him up.

_Unless that was Ally?_

He looks over at his clock and it reads 2AM.

_I wonder what she wants?_

He gets up and walk over to her room.

She's limps over to her bed as fast as she can.

"Where you just at my door?" He questions.

She jumps then turns around to look at him.

It may be dark but he can tell she has a scared look on her face.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Is there something that you needed?"

She stays quite for a minute, just looking at him. Not moving.

"Ally? Are you ok?"

"Sorry..." She whispers in such a low voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm totally cool with it. I'm usually woken up by the other kids here if they ever need me for anything... So is there something you need?"

Again she is silent so Austin turns her light on.

Only to be faced with a tear streaked Ally.

He quickly closes her door then gestures for her to sit down.

He notes that she's holding her stomach, so it probably hurts again.

But she didn't flinch earlier when he was bandaging her up.

"Do you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine," She interjects quickly. "Just go back to your room."

"Ally I'm not leaving you like this. Tell me what's wrong and I can try and help."

"You can't help," She states in an almost amused tone. "Like I've told you, no one can help me."

"If you're in pain I can–"

"You don't get it do you? I don't care about the physical pain! I deserve it." She whispers the last part.

"Hey, you don't deserve it."

"Oh what do you know?" She snaps.

"I know enough. I've talked to a lot of people like you. And although you are going to be in denial about it, you need someone to talk to. And I've already told you that I am that person."

She just looks away from him, scared to tell him to leave incase he blows up.

It's hard for her to accept that there are good people out there

"I'm not asking you to share your deepest secrets, I just need you to know you're not alone. And even if it's something you think is stupid, I wont. And I'll listen."

* * *

A minute goes by in silence.

Then two.

Three.

And before either of them realise, they have been siting in silence for half an hour.

It's something that seems to happen a lot.

Usually Austin doesn't have this much patience.

But something about Ally can make him wait.

Suddenly the door opens and they both look in horror to see who it is.

But a little six-year-old girl who Ally recognises walks in and climbs on Austin's lap.

"Analiese? What are you doing, how are you here?" Austin asks surprised.

She curls up into a ball and snuggles into his chest.

It's something that Ally can't help but inwardly awe about. But on the outside she stays emotionless.

It takes a moment to realise the little girl is crying into Austin's shirt and he protectively wraps his arms around her.

"Mom left me with Ashleigh tonight, but then a while ago Ashleigh had to go and talk to Trish because she was crying."

Austin frowns for two reasons.

One being that Trish never cries, so something must be really wrong with her. He will make a note to talk to her in the morning.

And two being the fact that he's trying to comfort his sister in front of Ally. Who probably isn't to pleased with her room being used as a nurture centre.

"Analiese. Now really isn't a good time."

"Bu... But..." Her lip quivers. "But I had a bad dream and I couldn't find Ash and then you weren't in your room, and mom and dad aren't here. The only light in the house was coming from this room."

"You know you aren't meant to come into the bedrooms if they are occupied." He reminds her.

"I was just going to ask if she knew where you were, but you were here." She wraps her arms around him.

"Ok why don't you go back through to Ash's room and I'll be through a minute?"

She looks up at him with watery eyes.

"She can stay." Ally buts in. "I mean, it's obvious that you aren't leaving any time soon." She tells him with annoyance clearly showing in her tone. She diverts her eyes to the little girl.  
"I had a bad dream too." She tells her.

Austin can't believe it.

That's the first kind of information Ally has shared since she has arrived.

But it was to his sister, not him...

"You did?" Analiese asks, moving off Austins lap.

"Yeah, but remember, it's just a dream. So no matter how scary it is, it's not real." Something in her voice showed that what she was saying was not true.

But it went unnoticed by Analiese.

"Can I tell you about my dream?" She asks, her blonde curls bouncing a little.

"Ok," Ally seemed a little unsure. She's never really spoken to anyone like this in years.

"Well, I was all alone. And I couldn't find anyone. It was really dark and I was scared. I tried to call out for Austin but he wasn't there," She climbs back into his lap, cuddling him again. "There was a lot of loud noises and shouting. And then I had a feeling that I was never going to see you again." She finishes by looking at her big brother in the eyes. "It felt so real, all of it. And the feeling I had about you. It's like I knew you were gone for good."

"Hey, shh. It's ok. I'm always going to be here." He tells her.

Quickly she falls asleep in his arms.

"I should probably put her to bed. It's strange, she's usually such a bubbly person... Anyway, I'll be right back. Do you wanna talk about your dream?"

"No, I'm used to them by now."

"Ok, well then I guess I should let you sleep.  
I'll see you in the morning."

_Yeah, the morning._ She thinks to herself. _And then I'll go back to the streets..._

The truth is, no matter how much she doesn't want to admit it, she's growing used to the feeling of being warm. And having a bed.

For a little while today she forgot about Sam. She actually felt safe.

Could she really be wanting to extend her stay?

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well I have finished writing this at 1AM... fun... But I honestly don't mind because you all deserve this!**

**Ok so important! Analiese's dream is very important. You need to remember it ok? It's a clue and a little sneak peek of one of my story lines.**

**Talking about Analiese, what did you guys think? I know that she was upset in this chapter, but after this she will be a really enjoyable character, and with some of the story lines I have planned for this, she will be a bit like a safe haven for you. As in the character will lighten up the story.**

**So please share with me your thoughts on this chapter! You all know how much I appreciate you.**

**Until next time, byeee! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**** So I changed the summary... but I mean come on, I think you all know what I'm like...?**

**And I'm sorry for not updating, I have no excuse.**

**warning: There will be a bit of swearing in this chapter.**

**Announcement:**** Ok so I have been reading a fanfiction called 'Save me' by Actress Anna. It's different than other stories because in this one Austin abuses Ally. And the author has been getting hate on her story, which I find it horrible that anyone on this site would give hate to people just over their idea. this is meant to be a safe community where we write what we want, and fair enough if you don't like a story, but if that's the case, don't waste your time reviewing. I mean giving constructive criticism is different. Not many authors have a problem with that (I mean I'm happy when you do it for me cause then I know how to improve) but telling someone that you don't like there story or it's bad and to delete it or just not carry on is way out of order! And trust me, you will always be in that authors bad books afterwards.  
If you have read it then I'm sure you will agree that it's actually really good and it's been really well written. And if you haven't already seen it, you should check it out! I know it may not sound like everyone's cup of tea, I thought that as well. But it is truly amazing and you will get hooked! So go check it out!**

* * *

Ally woke up with a jump as she heard a knock on the door.

Mimi slowly walks in the room.

"Morning, sorry to wake you sweetie, but can we have a little chat?"

Ally nods timidly as the older woman sits at the end of the bed, keeping a respectful distance. She takes note of this and is thankful.

"You've been here for a few nights now, has it changed your mind at all? You know, have you thought about staying longer?"

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Yes._

"No."

"Are you sure? Because we are more than happy to take you in."

Ally stays silent looking down at her hands.

So many thoughts running through her head.

"I know why your scared but–"

"How could you possibly know?" She snaps.

"Because when I was your age I was a street kid,"

Ally feels guilty, but quickly brushes it away.

She's learned not to hold on to feelings for to long.

"I was 15 and came from a broken family," Mimi continues. "Alcoholic dad, Mom who slept around. And one day I had enough and ran away. It was a few months later I stumbled into a teen clinic, some where were people volunteered to help teens. It was my husband Mike that found me, he took me in, took care of me. And eventually we fell in love."

"That's a really cute story, but what has it got to do with me?"

"When he first offered me help, I refused. I was afraid that he would make me talk about my life, or force me to make friends with the other kids there. But he didn't, he let me choose my own pace. And when I moved into residence there, I thought it was going to be like a prison. I met someone when I was homeless, they had ran away from a foster home. They had been abused, tortured, brain washed. And I was afraid that would happen to me. But it didn't. I was safe, and I finally had a home."

Ally looks up at the woman in amazement.

"You're scared as well, aren't you?"

Ally nods.

"Well the reason Mike and I opened this shelter is because we wanted to give other teenagers the same help that I got. We aren't going to make you talk about things you don't want to, but we will help, and if you ever need to tell us something don't hesitate. You can stay as long as you like and social services wont have to be called right now. It wont be like a prison, just think of it as a normal house. You can stay in your room, the livingroom, music room, go into the kitchen whenever you need, and you can go out as well.  
So what do you say?"

Ally was astonished. It seemed to good to be true, but at the same time real.

This could be her ticket to a normal life again.

"That would be amazing..." She whispers.

"Well then welcome to Moons Teen Shelter. If there is anything you need just ask."

"There's one thing... Would it be ok if I had a shower? It's just I can't remember the last time I have had one, and I didn't care about it until now but I must look horrendous, and I smell–"

"Of course you can," Mimi stops the worried girl from rambling. "You can use the bathroom in Austin's room, if you look in the cupboard above the sink there should be a spare toothbrush. Everything else you need should already be there. And I brought some more clothes with me for you today. I'm guessing that my son never gave you any underwear the other day?"

Before if someone asked her that she would shout at them, but something about Mimi makes her not mind. Maybe because she was a street kid when she was younger? But whatever it is she trusts her.

And her reaction?

A smile.

"I didn't think so, Austin doesn't always think about details." Mimi smiles back.

* * *

As Ally stands in the shower she violently scrubs at her body.

At first she was happy, and relieved to finally be clean.

But as the dirt began to clear, her scars began to show.

Old and new.

Each one a reminder of everything that has gone wrong in her life.

And she thinks that maybe, just maybe, if she scrubs hard enough, it will somehow disappear. But all that comes is raw skin and blood.

She sinks to the floor and hugs her knees.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

As she steps into her room she is faced with the all to familiar blonde boy.

"Hey, so my mom told me that you're staying for a while. That's great."

"Yeah uh, she made a pretty good deal." she states quietly walking over to the chair by the window.

He nods putting his hands in his pockets.

"So since you're going to be here a while, the other kids here will have to be told about you. But don't worry, they're used to this, so they won't bother you."

Even though his words are calming she still feels anxiety.

"I promise they won't come near you," he continues, picking up on her fear. "Most of them have went through this process, so they know how it feels. And I've helped them through it as well. Just like I will for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I'm sorta like your mentor, or councillor... Your friend."

She scoffs.

_I don't do the whole 'friends' thing. _She wants to tell him. But he speaks before she has a chance.

"I know it sounds lame. But like I've said before, I'm your person. And like my dad, I'm not gonna push you."

"Ok."

"But if you have any girl problems then it's probably best to speak to my mom or Ashleigh. Maybe Trish, if you feel comfortable with her?"

"Trish?"

"Yeah, I mentioned that she's one of the kids here that my parents fostered. I was actually going to ask you something, but it's ok if you say no."

She gestures for him to carry on.

"I was wondering of you would like to meet her?"

Ally shakes head. "No! No people."

"I know, but I think that you will like her. It will just be you and her, I'll be in the room as well if you want? She's really nice and Is good with these situations. And by that I mean talking... All the freaking time."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, you can do that while I changed your bandages. They're soaking."

"No shit. I was in a shower."

"I'm aware of that," He begins unwrapping her hand first. But a small smile tugs at his mouth. She seems more chatty today.

"You're pretty good at this whole nursing thing." She tells him noticing gentle he is being.

"Yeah well I've had to Do this a lot. Let's just say that people here are a little clumsy, or can't keep their mouth shut, and that usually ends in fights."

Her eyes widen.

"Not with each other, at school and stuff. Some of them have a bit of anger, but usually with strangers. They don't count anyone who lives here a stranger though. They are a bit like a family."

"Are any of them into... Drugs?" She thinks back to how long it's been since her last time, nearly a week.

Austins head shoots up.

"Not anymore. Why?"

"No reason."

There goes her chance, now she will have to go out and find a new dealer.

But where will she get the money? She can't shoplift anymore, what if Mimi finds out and kicks her out the shelter?

And she won't take anything from the shelter.

She maybe needing her next fix fast, but just because she takes drugs doesn't mean she has been brain washed. She's more than aware of how generous the Moons are being.

_Try and not fuck this one up Ally. _She thinks to herself.

The skin on Ally's arms begins to nip and she places her cold hand under her sleeve to cool it down.

Austin notices and lifts it up.

"What the hell happened to your arm? You look like you've been skinned alive."

"It feels that way to." she mutters, then hears him let out a sigh.

"Trish went through something like this too. Maybe she can help."

_'Something like this' what does that mean? He doesn't think I self harm does he? Cause that's not what I'm doing... Right._

"Okay." she tells him, almost robotically.

"I'll go and get her. Maybe if you feel comfortable we can start introducing you to new people, but we won't rush it." The enthusiasm in his voice is gone. It's now he is realising the amount of care Ally is really going to need.

But it'll be worth it... Right?

* * *

**Authors Note:**** well I hope that was okay for you?**

**Remember to check out 'Save me' **

**And please review telling me what you thought about this chapter. I know I sound like a broken record, but I don't know why my sudden dispare for writing has come from? But one thing I know is that reading your reviewing is the thing that keeps me going. You might not understand how it makes me feel, but I can't explain the happy feeling in my stomach I get whenever I check and see I have a new review. It's like opening a present, I get excited.. Weird? Maybe? I don't know, but whenever I'm down I always go back and re-read them. **

**They make everything worth it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**** Ok so to the people who read my authors Note in 'Meeting Jack Fro- Austin' will know why I haven't been updating. And I want to thank you for your support. I was so surprised of to how many of you have been bullied, and your reviews and PM's have really warmed my heart.**

* * *

At first Ally was really quite. But Trish never lets the conversation run dry.

And half an hour later they are talking as if they have known each other for years.

It makes Ally smile to see how confident and fierce Trish is. At one point she even shooed Austin out the room, explaining that 'she's got it'.

"Thank you," She tells the latino. "Not many people would do this... talk to me, and some of the stories you shared with me were really personal. You don't even expect me to tell you anything about myself."

"Well trust comes in stages, and in it's own time. Austin will make sure that when you are ready you'll have someone to talk to."

She inwardly groans at his name. It's strange. One minute she's thankful that he's around, and the next she doesn't want to have anything to do with him.

"So tell me about the other kids here, because this whole talking to new people thing isn't as bad as I thought."

"Well it's easy to tell us apart. Dez is the goofy red-head, he wears weird clothes and always seems to have weird animals. Anthony is the tall blonde, he's a total 'player', but he's also really sweet and protective over everyone here, like a big brother, even though he's only 17. Dallas I think you've already met, but he's harmless, he usually keeps to himself. Cassidy is your typical Barbie, don't get me wrong, she can be very sweet and trust-worthy, but she can also be quite twisted. Oh and obviously there's me and the Moon children."

"Ok, I had a feeling there would be more than five of you. Not that I'm complaining."

Trish is quiet for a moment. "There was two more, but they had to uh... there not here anymore."

"OK. Oh and one more thing. We both know why Austin wanted you to talk to me, and just so you know, I don't self harm."

There's a knock at the door.

"Can I come back in now?" Austin's voice chimes.

"Yeah, I think I'll go now, need to help Mimi with dinner. I'll see you later Ally." And she walks out the room, only to have the blonde step in.

"So what did you think of Trish?"

"She seems cool, and since I'm going to be staying here for a while I guess I should meet other people at some point."

"Yeah, I was thinking possibly Dez? But you tell me when you feel ready."

Her stomach grumbles.

"One step ahead of you," He says, confusing her. Then he brings out a McDonald's bag. "I got cheese burger, fries and coke. thought you might want something quick, and it saves me sneaking down stairs."

He walks over and they sit on her bed before digging into their food.

"It's been so long since I've had one of these." She explains with a mouthful of food, diving in to take another large bite.

"Wow slow down there, you don't want to choke."

"You're right, I should really have a drink." She Pours some cola into her alread-full mouth.

* * *

_The beeping noise is over powering._

_She covers her ears and hums loudly to fade it out._

_"Ally! Ally!"_

_She looks up at the frail older girl in the bed._

_"Why would you do this to me!" She yells._

_"I'm sorry," The girl tries to say._

_"Sorry isn't good enough! You were supposed to protect me! I can't do anything without you!" Ally replies hysterically._

_"Ally I need you to promise me something now!" The girl says with clenched teeth, clearly in pain. "Don't make my mistakes, don't do anything stupid." She continues firmly. "For me, please, I beg you. Don't let me down. You're going to get passed this and everything will be fine. You will move on with your life and it will be amazing. Mom will be found, but you need to take care of Luke. I'm sorry I won't be there to help. But he is all your responsiblity now, I can't help you out anymore."_

_The heart monitor slows down._

_"Wait..." She shakes out. "N-No!"_

* * *

"Ally wake up!"

She jumps up and looks around the room.

It was only a dream... no. It was a flashback.

"What do you want!" She snaps, afraid incase she will cry.

"I came to wake you up, I wanted to show you something. Did you have another bad dream?" Austin asks.

"It's no big deal, I have them all the time." She replies angrily. "Besides it was just a stupid flashback."She mumbles quietly so he doesn't hear.

"OK. Well in that case I want to show you around... the shelter."

"Are you crazy! I can't risk people seeing me. I'm not ready yet!"

"I know, but its three in the morning so they wont be up. And besides, there's something I really want to show you."

"What happened to 'Take your time, we cam do things when _you're _read'?"

"It's a really good surprise."

"I hate surprises." She complains, following him out the door.

* * *

After her _tour_, Austin finally arrived at his favourite place in the whole world.

The music room.

The walls are painted in bright colours, old records and CD's hung from the walls.

Name an instrument and it's in that room.

He usually brings people here when they are angry, sad, lonely.

It always cheers them up. And that's why he is so surprised at Ally's reaction.

Horror.

She slowly backs away from the door, tears filling her eyes.

"Ally?"

"No no no no no no no." she whispers.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

She looks up and him, then runs.

She doesn't know where she is going. But she runs, hearing his footsteps closely behind her.

Once she comes to a dead-end she sinks to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks as sion as he reaches her.

She stays silent.

"Ally—"

"No! No I– I can't have anymore!"

"Anymore what?"

"Memories! I can't keep having them! They trigger flashbacks and it's. Too. Much!"

Her head is pounding and her chest feels like its going to explode. It could be side-affects of withdraw.

It's as if something is screaming at her to tell him. But she doesn't Want to.

Her head grows heavier every second until she lets out a scream in pain. She claws all her face until she feels strong hands pull them away.

All noises are blocked out and she's never felt so isolated.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

She wakes up confused.

This isn't her room. And it doesn't feel like the same bed, it doesn't even smell like the same bed.

"You're awake."

She looks to her side to see Austin.

"What happened?"

"You tell me? Your body basically attacked its self. You blacked out, we had to call a doctor."

Her eyes widen.

"Don't worry, he's a family friend. We always call him if something happens, you're not the only one in this shelter that hates hospitals."

"Where am I?" she looks around the oddly familiar room.

"Its my room, a lot of the kids woke up and I thought It would be best you stay here so they don't try to see you."

"They know I'm here!"

"Yeah, but it'll be ok. We used to deal with this a lot."

"Okay," she whispers lying down again.

She prays that the doctor didn't find anything in her blood system.

"Austin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I could change the colour of my room? I mean I guess since I'm staying here now is mine. But I can't go back in there of it's still painted blue."

"Sure, I'll ask my mom. But what's wrong with blue?"

"Just bad memories. It kinda reminds me of hospitals and umm... Yeah, bad memories."

"Ok. Well you should get some sleep."

She nods, closing her eyes.

"I miss my sister."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Se really wants to tell him. It's making her feel uncomfortable to hold it all in, but at the same time she can't let herself think about it.

"She sinks into his covers, surrounded by his scent. It's something she hasn't taken time to notice about him. But it makes her feel relaxed.

Safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**** first week of school over, so I'm back! But I have a big problem, I'll tell you all about it in the note at the bottom.**

* * *

Ally walks back into Austin's bedroom after she had her shower.

"Your mom mentioned something about shop-"

She stops mid sentence to see that the room is empty, except from an unfamiliar red-head.

She feels her breathing increase as she begins to panick.

Just as she is about to back out the room he turns around.

"Oh, hey there!" He waves with a big smile. "You nearly gave me a fright there."

Oblivious to Ally's fear her walks over and sticks out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Dez, Austin should be here soon. I'm just searching for my lizard, don't mind me." He slowly puts down his hand realising she wont take it.

"So are you Austin's girlfriend?" He questions.

She wants to laugh at that, she hardly knows him never mind date him.

Besides there's only two boys in her life. And she would do anything to be with them.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Dez..." Austin says wearily walking in the room.

He steps between the two and Ally quickly feels relief.

"Austin I'm trying to talk to the 'no-voiced' girl, you're being very rude." Dez steps to the side, only to have Austin block him again.

"Dez can you go down stairs to the livingroom for a bit?" Austin asks calmly.

"Fine," The red-head walks away, mumbling something about Austin being to over-protective.

"Ally I'm so sorry I didn't think he would be here." He says spinning around to face her.

"It's ok," She breathes shakily. "I was just a bit surprised."

"Well in that case, is there anything you want to do today? Only if you're up to it though."

She knows he's referring to last night.

"I'm fine. It was probably just a bad panic attack."

"Ok.." He rocks back on his heals. "Would it be ok if I played music?"

"What?"

"Well it's just... it's kinda my passion, and since I'm looking after you I haven't been able to play much."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure it was just a one time thing." She whispers.

Although her heart is screaming at her to tell him no.

* * *

It been around an hour.

Austin has been playing quietly in the corner, and Ally has been looking out her window cloud watching. It's something she has done from the moment she has arrived here. And it's something she used to do with Luke.

She misses him so much. She wonders how old he will be now?

It breaks her heart to think about him, how she had to leave him in some foster home.

But she couldn't take care of him by herself, especially with her sister gone.

He was just to much responsibility and she was too young.

As Austin looks over at her he can see she seems upset.

And that's when an idea hits him.

He begins strumming loudly to the chords of pumped up kicks.

This gets Ally's attention and she looks at him puzzled.

_Ally's got a quick hand,_

_She looks are the room,_

_Wont tell you her plan_

she let's out a small smile at the fact he's changing the words.

_she's got a rolled cigarette_

_Hanging out her mouth _

_Shes cowgirl gal,_

She starts laughing, shaking her.

_yeah she found as six... Stack of pancakes?_

_That I gave to her,_

_The first time that I met her_

_I don't even know what?_

_But she's coming for you,_

_Yeah she's coming for you_

_All the other kids_

_That's live in this shelter_

_Better run, better run_

_Or she'll get your pancakes—_

he stops singing when he sees how much she's laughing. And e can't help but laugh along.

Once she calms down she takes a deep breath

"What's up with you and pancakes?"

"They are my soul mates. And now I'm scared you will take them away from me."

The both burst into laugher again.

* * *

"I forgot how fun music was..." she tells him, sitting on the counter.

He finally got her to come down to the kitchen, as everyone is out at school.

"Yeah well music is my life. I couldn't imagine being without it." he states.

"I used to be like that.., you know, passionate about it."

"Yeah?" he questions, hoping that she might just tell him.

"Yep, but that was in my old life. I don't think about it much anymore. I've learned that thinking about memories isn't my thing."

"Really? I think it's cool to think back on my life... Learn from my mistakes." He isn't sure how far he should take this, but as long as she seems fine that's ok.

"Memories don't change, people do." she looks up at him continuing. "It makes me sad to think about how things are now and how they used to be."

He Nods and walks over to her, handing her, her sandwich.

"Thanks." she gladly takes it.

He can see her internally debating with herself, something she does a lot.

When finally she opens her mouth.

"When do you think my room will be painted?"

He knows that's not what she wanted to say.

"We can do it today, and by we I mean me and you. We are the only ones here. Do you want to come and buy the paint with me?"

She just shakes her head.

"I–I don't want to see people."

"I'll be there, I'm sure no one will recognises you anyway."

"I'm not from this part of Miami anyway, so I'm positive. It's just, people..."

"I have the perfect idea." he says running away upstairs.

* * *

His idea was so simple, yet effective.

He dressed ally up in a disguise.

And although no one was going to notice her anyway, she could pretend she was someone else.

There were a few things he noticed about her behaviour.

Like whenever someone walked by, her eyes always followed them untill they were gone.

She would virutally tense is anyone's voice could be heard.

And she was walking very close to Austin.

Usually she kept her distance, but he guessed that it was just because she was scared and her brain automatically attached to the person she knows best.

But what he didn't know is that she actually felt safe around him.

And after a long debate on which colour to choose— Austin wanting yellow, ally wanting red— they settled with her choice.

* * *

The car ride home was pretty silent, until ally finally spoke about one of the many things she has been wanting to share.

"My family use to own a music shop. I loved it, it was my life. But now it hurts to think about it."

Austin gives her a quick glance, trying not to get distracted— he was driving.

"I'm sorry I freaked out the other day when you tried to show me."

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm meant to make you feel safer, not scared."

"You're getting there." she says quietly, looking out the window.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Well I hope that was ok? I am itching to start with the story lines, but we are getting there!**

**Ok so basically my other story Saving Love hasn't been updated in 3 weeks now. That that's because I have HUGE writers block! Like its come to the stage where I want to delete the story... So if you read that (or not and just wanna help) I really need you to help and give me ideas! You can tell me plot lines, write chapters, even if you have an ideal paragraph and I can write around it! Anything! If you wanna help me I'll give you the credit, so PM me and we can discuss!**

**Oh and also I know that I don't update as much, so of you feel I'm taking to long please don't hesitate to PM me and ask why. As long as it's not hate I don't mind. Sometimes I forget or lose inspiration and just a little reminder will set me back on track. So don't be scared to hold back!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**** It was my birthday yesterday! Whoo hoo! I was out so I couldn't post this chapter, but here you go!**

**Oh btw Anthony is Riker (as in looks)**

* * *

Austin and ally walk back into the shelter, only to see Dez standing at the door with a worried look on his face.

Ally instantly steps back out the door again, moving behind Austin as they both put the paint down.

"Dez, what are you doing here? You should be at school." Austin says.

"I had another episode." The red-head whispers, looking like he will cry.

"But... you've been doing so well. I thought you were ok?"

Looking into his eyes, Ally no longer feels scared of him.

She walks out from behind Austin, feeling pity for the boy.

"It was really bad this time. I don't remember a lot, but it was really bad... I think I hurt someone." He breaks down in tears.

Austin engulfs him in a hug.

It makes Ally's heart race, but she doesn't know why.

Maybe it's because she thinks their friendship is sweet? Maybe it's because of how caring Austin is? And that makes her somewhat happy.

"They're back." Dez whispers into Austin's ear.

"No they're not, it's just your imagination." Austin let's go. "You can't start another episode. Remember what your physiologist told you, you can control this."

"I'm going to kill them!" the innocence in his eyes are gone.

"Ally, I need you to run to my moms office and press number 1 on the phone on her desk. It sends out an emergency alert to her and my dad."

She nods quickly and races down the hall, before hearing screams and yells.

Once she sends the alert she runs straight back to see Austin trying to hold back Dez.

"Let go!"

"Dez. Calm. Down!"

Instead of being scared, something snaps inside of Ally. It was a feeling she had for Luke, that motherly feeling that can never truly go away.

She runs up to him and wraps her scrony little arms around him.

"Ally what are you doing?" Austin questions.

"I'm Ally," She tells the trashing boy. "I'm new at this shelter."

He slowly calm down.

"I'm scared as well."

Dez has now stopped and Austin hesitantly let's go.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Ally let's go and looks up at him. "But I've been told that I'm safe here, that I can't get hurt." She glances over at Austin. "And I'm starting to believe it. Everything might actually be ok."

Just then Mimi and mike run in.

"What's wrong!"

Sirens are heard in the distance.

"You called the cops?" Austin asks Ally.

"No,"

"Dez what exactly did you do at school?" Austin asks the once again scared looking boy.

* * *

Dez was taken for questioning and Mimi went with him.

All the kids were pulled out of school and they gathered in the livingroom as mike explained what was happening.

Even Ally was there. She stood behind Austin in the corner, basically using him as a human shield from all the stares.

But no one was looking at her, apart from Trish occasionally.

They were all used to being around new people, and they remember what it was like their first time in the shelter.

"Dez had another one of his episodes today. He ended up in a fight with someone, it was pretty serious and they suffered a few broken. Dez needs to make a statement, and hopefully the other boy wont press charges."

"I know this is a bad time, but I'm feeling a little more confident. Do you think I could meet some more people?" Ally whispers to Austin.

"Sure." He smiles down to her.

"It's got me thinking," Mike continues. "Maybe it would be a good idea for you to see a weekly therapist?"

The teens have went from worried to really pissed off.

"But we're fine!" A blonde boy snaps.

"And so was Dez, but he relapsed. I don't want that to happen to any of you. It will help to talk to someone."

"We have Austin."

"Austin's... a little busy at the moment."

They all look over to Ally. The pressure of all the stares get to her and she runs out the room.

"Ally wait up!"

She turns around to see Austin following her.

"they were looking at me, they hate me."

"They don't know you."

"Yes but they hate me." Her breath rate increases.

"No they don't, they're just worried about Dez. And as for the therapist thing, it's not like they haven't done this sort of thing before."

She nods and her eyes widen as the blonde who was arguing with Mike runs over to them.

"Anthony what are you doing." Austin asks looking a little annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean tp snap. I forgot we had company..." He looks down at Ally. "Sorry."

"That's ok."

Austin looks at her surprisingly. He can't believe she just talked.

"I'm Anthony."

She looks up at Austin, signalling him to answer.

"This is Ally?" He tells Anthony.

Ally smiles at him for understanding.

* * *

Austin and Ally are in her room painting.

"You did great today." Austin congratulates her. "With Anthony and Dez... you really calmed him down."

"I kinda shocked myself as well, but I guess my inner mother came out. He reminded me of Luke a lot, the innocence and fear in his eyes."

"Who's Luke?"

She freezes. Did she really tell him that.

"Umm, he's my-" She stops herself, how is she going to explain to him the truth. It's not something she can blurt out. It's a lot of explaining and he might even be disgusted with her, she was so young and stupid at the time. She'll just have to change the subject.

"Will I be able to sleep here tonight?"

"No, the paint's not going to dry in time. But you can stay in Ashleighs room?"

"Could I stay in yours?" She realises how that sounds and her face heats up.

"Sure, I'll sleep on the floor."

The room becomes filled with an awkward silence.

"Do you think it's my fault Dez had another episode?" Austin asks.

"What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. The last thing you need is to listen to me complain."

"I may be 'broken', but I'm not usless."

He looks over at her and lets out a sigh.

"I just think I could have done more, I should have seen it coming.  
He has schizophrenia... I thought he was better."

She walks over to him and stands on her tip toes, a serious look never leaving her face.

"Ally what are you-"

"Shh, don't talk. It's not your fault."

He gulps back and nods his head. He looks into her big brown eyes, getting lost in them.

She bring's one hand up and places it on his cheek.

He feels his palms get sweaty, and a smirk appears on her face, before she steps away, leaving him very confused.

She starts laughing and holds up her hand. It's covered in red paint.

"Wait..." He looks over at the mirror and sees the hand print on his face. "Oh you are so on."

* * *

**Authors note:**** Hope you liked that? And I know what your thinking. but romance takes time...**

**Anyway I need two things from you!**

**One: Can you guess who Luke is?**

**ANOUNCMENT:****I need a name for Ally's big sister. So this is basically another compotition I guess? Anyway I'll give you the credit, one thing though, It can't start with A.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Filler chapter:/ sorry guys.**

* * *

"Hey Ally, what are you doing up at this time? It's 4am." Ashleigh asks from the door way of the kitchen.

"I thought of something." Ally says in a child-like voice.

"And whats that?"

"Hot chocolate. I've not had one in years."

Ashleigh let out a little laugh.

"Well then make it for two."

* * *

"hmm," Ally mumbles, drinking the last of her coco.

"So what really woken you up at this time?"

"I told you, I just wanted some hot chocolate. besides I couldn't really get to sleep."

"Me neither," Ashleigh sighs. "I don't usually sleep well here, but mom and dad need a break, plus they have Analiese to take care of."

"Well I think you need a break as well? You get really stressed a lot." Ally tuts.

"Hey, I'm the one that's ment to be giving you advice, not vice-versa."

Ally smiles at the older girl.

"So do you like your new room?"

"Yeah, and I had fun painting it too, even if my clothes did get ruined."

"Well you shouldn't have started a paint fight."

"Hey Austin stated it, I only left a print on his face..."

Ashleigh raises her eyebrows. "What ever you say. But I guess it paid off, because now I get to take you shopping. Trish and Cassiday are coming as well, If you're ok with that?"

"Sure, I mean Trish is great, I don't think I've seen the other one."

"You're lucky then," She mumbles.

"How?" Ally asks.

"Nothing it's just, well she's not a bad person, really nice actually. But Bruce almighty that girl can be annoying."

Ally let out a giggle.

"I'm sure you will like her, just don't bring up Austin. She has a major crush on him. At first it was cute, but now it's just plain weird. Besides he would never date anyone here, there are rules and boundary."

"Got it, shopping tomorrow with crazy Austin lover."

"Shh," Ashleigh burst out laughing. "They might hear us, I do not want to be in that girls bad books."

* * *

"I can't believe the change in you, you've only been here for little over week and you're already talking to me like there's no tomorrow."

It's true, Ally has made a lot of improvement. Although she only talk to Ashleigh, Trish, Mike and Mimi, and Austin (although she has been getting a bit moody with him lately), it's such a big difference to what she's been doing these past few years.

"Well you guys have given me a place to stay, I mean I walked down here and made my self a 4am snack, I didn't have to worry about anything. I feel safe now, I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"Yeah, well I think Austin has a lot to do with that."

Ally gives a little nod.

"What's wrong? You seem to be a little off about him sometimes? Like today you didn't even want to talk to him, but yesterday you seemed fine, has something happened?" Ashleigh asks.

"No, and It's not that I don't like him, I mean he's been the first person to make me laugh in ages. And he is the reason I'm here, but sometimes that's what annoys me."

Ashleigh gives a confused look.

"It's just..." She lets out a sigh. "I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve all of this."

"Of course you-"

"Please, dont." Ally interrupts. "You can't say that, you don't know what I've done." She slows down, realisation hitting her.

The atmosphere quickly changes to a dull depressant sage.

"I really don't deserve all of this. I should be back out there, fixing things..."

"Ally, I need you to listen to me. We can help you-"

"No you can't, You say you can but you can't." She says in almost a whisper.

Ashleigh clearly not expecting the night to turn into one of confessions snaps into action.

"Ally, would you like to tell me what has happened?"

"N-No!"

"You can trust me,"

"No, I just, I want him." She curls cup hugging her knees.

"Who? Austin?"

"No, Eliot I need him."

"Who's Eliot?"

"He was the only thing I had left." Tears stream down her face. "I promised myself I would find him and I didn't!" Anger boils up in her. "I promised I would never get close to anyone else ever again, and I have!"

"OK, slow down," The blonde girl fazed by Ally's sudden change. "it's not as bad as you think-"

"No you're right, it's worse. You have no idea what I've seen and done, if you knew half the shit then trust me, I would be on the door step."

"We don't judge anyone-"

"That's where you're wrong."

Ally gets out and runs to the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm saving you the trouble, I should have done this the minute I arrived here."

She yanks open the door.

"Ally don't even think about leaving, we can talk this through."

Footsteps are heard upstairs, so Ally tries to make it quick.

"I've been so blindsided by my own happiness I haven't realised how fucking selfish I am. I told you all from day one that I don't do this! I don't let people in! But for some reason I have, and I can't explain why!" She yells, choking on a sob. "Staying here, I'm puting myself in danger, and probably everyone else here to."

"No matter how bad this thing is, it's probably not as life threatening as you think, as long as you have our support we will help you. Everyone deserves a second chance." Ashleigh begs.

"Not when that person has kidnapped a child and is on the hunt for murder."

And with that she runs out the shelter into the unknown night.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Yeah so I can pretty much imagine your faces right now... sorry?**

**Ok so incase you freak out, she didn't kill the child. And although the murder thing is still pretty huge, you will understand her reasons in the next chapter.**

**So no hate, right?**

**OK so I'm sorry I haven't been updating very much, school has been hard.**

**But I do have something important to say!**

**I have reached over 100 review! Like damn (R5 moment) **

**And I got 20 reviews on the last chapter! 20! Omg, me being the emotional unstable person I am actually cried.**

**Thank you guys so much for everything, you have been nothing but nice to me, and breaking my record for one chapter, I am speechless.**

**I love you all **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note****: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I keep forgetting about the cliffhanger I left you all with... Oh and thank you all for your suggestions of names. But I have to say a congrats to AustinAllystories, I love the name Elena, and it's not just because you begged, haha!**

**Ok so you get to finally see some of ally's story, told by her.**

**-swearing this chapter.**

* * *

"Well look who it is. Little miss Ally here has finally returned. You clean up nicely."

She scoffs in his face.

"You have _no_ right speaking to me like that you worthless piece of shit!" She spits at him. "You ran away the minute Sam's men showed up."

"I'm not your guardian baby." He puts his hands up in defence.

"I'm _not_ your 'baby'!" She shouts.

"Then why are you here?" He keeps his sickly low tone. "If you 'hate' me so much, why did you come back? It seems worthless finding me just to yell at me sweet cheeks."

She flinches at the nickname. Last time she heard that she ended up black, blue, and on her way to the shelter.

"It doesn't take a guines to work out why I'm here Bill." Her voice no longer fierce. "I've fucked up big time."

"No shit. Where have you been anyway?"

"A shelter." She laughs. "You know, I actually was happy. I felt safe." She says with pure disgust in herself. "I forgot about them. Luke, Elena... Eliot."

"Look I'm not a therapist, you either want the drugs or not." He holds the little rolled up paper in his hands. Her small amount of joy hiding inside it. She's missed it so much.

"Of course what was I thinking. A broken robot has more emotions than you."

"What can I say? Sex, drugs and rock N' roll baby."

She tries to ignore his comment, eyeing her 'get-away'. In one quick moment she grabs it, making her own get away.

Yells could be heard in the distance. But she can't stop, no matter how far she has to run, how much it hurt, she can't stop. Because no matter what happens, she's just going to be back at square one.

She doesn't know why she has to make such a mess of things.

It's as if the universe hates her, because she's never allowed to be happy.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Austin asks running down the stairs.

"S-She's... She said.." Ashleigh tries to tell him, but the words won't come out. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. Look where did she go?"

"I don't know!" she shouts back, pacing around.

"I'm going after her," and with that he leaves through the opened door.

"Austin wait!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

He knew it's not safe to walk around the streets of Miami alone, especially at night. But after hearing what Ally said, he just knew she was going to do something stupid.

He tries to think of where she could be. She mentioned something about an alley-way, but there's loads of those.

"Damn it Ally." He cursed under his breath.

He doesn't understand what she meant by 'murder' and 'child abduction'. I'm mean she's Ally. Sure she's broken and has some anger issues, but she couldn't have _killed_ some.

"Hey there sexy." He hears from behind him.

As he turns around he's faced with a woman in very revealing clothes and heavy make-up.

"Looking for some fun?" she slurs, clearly drunk.

"No thanks." he deadpans quickly walking away.

"Oh come on! I know you want me!" she yells.

_Oh god, please Ally don't be here! _He thinks to himself.

"Dont come down 'prostitutas pista' if you're looking for a fuck!"

"Crazy bitch." he whispers to himself.

* * *

Austin's surprised he hasn't been shot or stabbed yet. Apart from the cougar earlier, it's been pretty quiet.

He's been walking around for an hour now, and loosing hope with every minute that passes.

He didn't even have time to lift his phone. Ash is probably going to kill him, and he just hopes she hasn't called his parents.

He stops, not knowing where to go anymore.

Theres a tall figure in the distance. He can't tell what it is because it's so dark.

"Hello?" he calls.

The figure stops moving.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But he keeps walking closer anyway.

He feels wooden planks underneath him. Is he on a bridge?

As his vision becomes clearer the tall figure is actually a small girl standing on the barrier.

"Whoa, what are you doing up there?" His councillor mode Turing on, although he still can't see her face. "Why don't you just come down, it's dark and you might fall."

"What if that's the plan?" the girl answers back. Her voice sounding familiar.

"Just come down, it's late and dangerous out here. Come on." he stretches out his hand, but the girl still hasn't given him a glance.

"You know, they say drowning is the easiest way to go..."

Austin walks closer to her.

"Please," he begs.

She turns around and he stumbles back.

"Ally?"

"What are you doing here?" she sounds defeated.

"Me? Ally what are you doing here? I've been looking for you for ages now."

"I've made such a mess Austin, with everything. I thought that maybe the shelter could be my fresh start. But then I started to remember everything I've done. I'm never going to be free."

"Look you're not making sense, just come down and we can talk this over."

"No! I'm done talking, that's all you ever want to do is talk! But what difference does that make? Talking doesn't solve anything."

"Well how am I supposed to know what to do? I'm only sixteen. I'm trying my best."

She just shakes her head, looking down at the water.

"Fine, of you're not coming down then I'm coming up!"

He sits down on top of the barrier, holding on tight.

"What did you mean back at the shelter?"

She just looks at him, keeping her mouth shut.

"Ally you better start explains things." his voice firm.

She hugs the pole beside her, resting her forehead against it.

"You won't understand—"

"Try me." he states.

She hesitates at first, but nothing she can do is going to get her away from reality, what's the harm in sharing a few details going to cause? You know, apart from getting her killed or sentenced to life.

"I've really fucked up. You wanna know the real reason you found me that night? This guy, Sam, he's a crook, drug dealer, the boss' boss. Once you get involved with him there's no way of getting out."

He looks at her confused.

"I was thirteen when I first moved to the streets, it wasn't that bad, I had my umm.., sister." she coughs back tears changing the subject. "When I was fourteen I was on my own though. It was rough. I honestly didn't think I'd be able to make it, I just wanted to go home.." he voice breaks. "That was until I met him," a sad smile appears on her face.

"Sam?"

"No, Eliot. Eliot was my hero, he would do _anything _ for me. We weren't just best friends, we we're basically brother and sister... I needed him more than life itself. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I probably still wouldn't have a life."

Austin stays quiet.

"But there are bad people out here Austin, and they do very bad things." she whispers. "And trust me, a fourteen year old girl is perfect for there _games. _And Eliot couldn't be by my side 24/7, no matter how hard he tried."

Austin shuffles along, trying to get closer to Ally.

"We needed some money, there's only so many times you can shop lift or pick pocket. He started selling drugs, and occasionally using some of the profit to feed his own addiction. I took a trip to prostitutas pista, but I couldn't go through with it."

"I went there earlier, why is it called that?"

She gives an empty laugh, not because it's funny, because of how sick it is.

"Cleary you don't speak Portuguese."

He just gives her a blank look.

"It means hookers lane. You know your hair maybe bright but you sure aren't."

"Don't change the subject." he says, now softly.

She takes another deep breath before continuing.

"One night Eliot got caught by an undercover cop and was arrested. It was the first time I'd been left alone at night, I was still only 14. These drunk guys, they... They came into the alley, and They had a crow bar, I thought they where messing around with each other, until they saw me." a shiver runs down her back. "It was Sam at saved me that night. He killed one of them. At the time I couldn't be more happier, he even took me in to his warehouse, but it was terrifying. There were men playing Russian roulette, doing drugs. Every single one of them had guns. I realised that I shouldn't have gone. But it was too late, he wouldn't let me leave, he told me that I have to return the favour."

She finally turns and looks at him straight in the eyes, tears filling her own.

"He made me... Made me." she chokes back more tears before berrying her head in her hands.

"You don't have to say it."

"It wasn't just a one time thing. He just wouldn't let me. He would just tell me that he was sorry it was he who was chosen, but I knew he wasn't. He'd tell me that I'd only be doing this for a little while, then I could go home, but he was just lying. My nickname was môj otrok, it's Slovak, meaning 'my slave'." her body tenses, as if reliving the memory.

"Eliot got out of jail a month later, he found me, but Sam got him as well, made him sell more drugs. I'd never seen anyone beat up Eliot, sure he had been in fights before, but he always won, until Sam that is."

Austins still in shock, she was forced to become a prostitute yet she's still talking about this Eliot guy.

"One day we decided to run away. One of Sams men caught up with us, we had to..."

"You didn't.." Austin asks shocked.

"Not me, Eliot, he had to kill him. But we didn't have a choice we had to get away. That's why we came to this part of Miami. Everything was going ok for a while, we met Bill, he's a sick fucker, but he has the supplies... I didn't want to start taking drugs, but it just seemed like the easiest way. And it's not like I ever had a reason not to." she pulls the roll of paper out her bag.

"I stole this from bill, he knows about Sam, not that he gives a shit." she hands it to Austin. "Something made me not want to take this. And I don't know why."

Austin throws the paper in the water below, but Ally makes no move to stop him.

"But Sam isn't someone you can run away from. And we couldn't go to the police because we're wanted for murder... A couple of months ago Eliot went missing, at first I was in denial, I thought he'd come back. But I just know he's dead, and it'll only be soon before I'm next. That's why I can't come back to the shelter, that's why I've been so scared, my life has been hell, and I just can't get away from it."

"Ending your life isn't going to solve anything."

"And neither is living. Austin what I've told you is only half of my story, you don't want to have to deal with someone like me, trust me."

"But I do." his words gentle.

"Have you not listened to anything I've said!" she shouts. "Why?"

"Everyone has a background story, and yours... Ally I'm not gonna lie it terrifies me, but I'm not just going to give up on you."

"You might not, but I already have. As long as I'm with you I'm forgetting about Eliot, Elena and Luke. They deserve more, I have to be with them."

She stands up on the barrier again, wobbling slightly.

"Ally come down!" he shouts.

"Thank you for trying to help me," her vision completely blurry from tears. "But like I've said before, I'm broken beyond repair."

And with those finally words she lets go of the pole and falls into the lake.

* * *

**authors note:**** Ok so again I apologies for the wait, I hope that chapter was ok, I made it especially long to make up for the delay. And hey you've seen some of the stuff Ally's gone through. Now I wonder what the story is about Elena and Luke... Hmmm...**

**Ok quick announcement! I've written a one-shot last week called 'The storm' it's rated M because I thought I should practice, I'd apreciate if you read it and left a review telling me your thoughts, it's very emotional, has 'one last dance' in it. It's basically about Austin and ally going through a divorce they they realise there mistake one night, which leads to my first ever 'scene'. So go check it out because trust me its better than that explanation I gave there...**


End file.
